


Letting Go

by Cliophilyra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely plotless Destiel smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut writing practice. Please let me know what you think!

Dean's eyes are closed, rolled back in his head and he's seeing stars. Tiny flecks of light shoot across his vision every time Cas moves, every time he thrusts into him. His solid body is warm behind him as he kneels on the motel bed, his hands grip Dean's hips hard, fingers digging into flesh as he groans. The sound of skin on skin fills the small room as Cas picks up the pace. The headboard slams into the thin wall. 

Dean is on his knees, gasping and moaning as Cas's cock slides into him, faster and harder. Dean's own cock is rock hard, jutting beneath him, bobbing as Cas fucks into him. The sensation of Cas's cock nudging against his prostate on every thrust is mind-blowingly intense. It feels like his whole body is raw, lit up, there's so much pleasure shooting over his nerves that it's almost painful. His cock, rigid and dripping between his legs is perfect agony. He wants so badly to touch himself but Cas won't let him. 

"Oh fuck Cas...fuck...that's so fucking...fuck me Cas, harder...ohhhh..." 

Cas's fingers dig in harder, there will be bruises tomorrow. "Dean...you feel so good...you're just so beautiful baby." He keens softly at the sound of his angels voice.

Cas slows his pace, pulling back in a long, slick drag; sliding in deeper, opening him up, making Dean's cock jump. Stars burst in his head again, he pushes his head back as Cas slides his hands over his ass, smoothing hot skin, reaching around to run his fingers gently up the length of Dean's cock, coating his fingers in the drooling wetness that leaks from the tip, using it to slick his hand as he gives one quick tug on Dean's cock.

The intensity of the pleasure drags a breathless moan from Dean, a sound he might have been ashamed of once but he's way past giving a shit. The drag of Cas's hand and the delicious stretch of his ass around Cas's hard cock. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. 

The stretch and faint burn, the rough pressure of Cas's fingers, the desperate ache in his cock, the sparks that flicker over his skin, the jolts up his spine when Cas hits that sweet spot, the feel of Cas's fingers trailing up, away from his flushed, needy cock, up his stomach making his muscles twitch, over his chest to rub lightly across his nipple, instantly causing it to harden, flicking at the hard nub, twisting gently, making him moan loudly; trailing on up to his neck. Long elegant fingers wrap loosely around his warm throat, stroking at sensitive skin, pulling his head back gently as he rolls his hips. Turning his head to meet his lips in a crushing, spit slick kiss. 

Dean wonders for a second if he should be worried; Cas could crush him without a thought, but he's not worried. Cas's hands are gentle, careful, and anyway he trusts him with everything now.

Dean closes his eyes, he has no control left; over the sounds coming from his mouth, just a litany of filthy moans mixed with the sound of Cas's name or over his body as he pushes back against Cas, twisting as they slide their tongues together, sucking his chapped bottom lip. 

Cas breaks the kiss and lifts a finger to push between Dean's plush, bruised pink lips. Dean groans, swirling his tongue around it, sucking hard. 

Cas tightens the grip of his other hand on Dean's hip and begins to move faster. "Ohh fuck Dean!" His hips snap, his rhythm is starting to falter, breath stuttering, mouth open, fingers still gripping Dean's throat with the lightest pressure, still sliding in the soft wet of Dean's mouth. He lets out another deep, broken moan and that's all Dean can take. His cock jumps, he groans, biting gently on Cas's finger and as Cas nails his prostate again he comes hard, untouched. Thick streaks of white splatter against the dark sheets. 

Cas cries out his name, biting down hard on Dean shoulder, hips snapping forward again, burying himself inside him, grasping his hip as he comes. Dean moans at the feel of Cas's cock sliding against his over sensitive prostate as he fills him up.

Cas makes a choked sound, trying to catch his breath as he collapses awkwardly over Dean's back. Dean drops from his aching knees to lie on the bed with Cas draped over him.

Cas grunts at the sudden change of position but he lays his head on Dean's back and kisses his heated skin, licking at salty rivulets of sweat. 

"Holy fuck," Dean gasps. Cas smiles against his back.

They struggle to catch their breath for a while, panting and groaning. Then Cas shifts, pulling back and dragging in a deep breath, pushing his hand through wild hair that is about a hundred times messier than usual. His hair is wet, his skin is wet. 

Dean rolls over, grimacing at the slight pain, the sting that will become a dull ache by tomorrow, one that will make him smile at inopportune moments when he remembers. 

He looks up into brilliant blue eyes, dark with lust, "Hey baby," he says softly, lifting a hand to cup Cas's jaw, calloused skin against soft scruff.

Cas smiles and leans down to kiss him again, Dean meets the kiss, pushing his tongue between Cas's lips, licking into his mouth, dragging him down by the back of his neck, scratching his fingers in short, damp hair, running his hands over smooth muscles that move under his fingers. Solid but pliant, warm and strong. He probably wouldn't admit it, even under torture, but he loves the fact that Cas is stronger than him, loves the idea that Cas could smite him, could kill him, but he knows he won't. He can let his guard down, let go of the bravado, the responsibility, let Cas take care of him. 

Cas drags his teeth over Dean's swollen bottom lip and lets out a hungry whine, reaching for Dean's hand he drags it down to where his cock is straining, hard as a rock against his stomach. 

Dean laughs breathlessly in to the kiss, squeezing Cas softly, "Seriously? How is that even possible? Fuck Cas you're going to kill me."

Cas squirms against him, moving to mouth along the hard line of his jaw, licking and biting and sucking tiny marks into the soft skin, Dean moans, his cock twitches half heartedly, definitely interested but in no condition to do anything about it. 

He turns to catch Cas's mouth again, kissing him like he doesn't ever want to stop while he moves his hand, sliding along the length of Cas cock. Cas kisses back hard as he thrusts into the tight grip of Dean's fist, writhing against him, wanting to feel all of him at once, like he can't bear to not be touching him. His eyes lock with Deans and they stare at each other, transfixed as Cas comes over Dean's hand with a small shout, mouth open, head thrown back, skin flushed and glowing. He is without a doubt the most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen.


End file.
